December 13th
by EternallySky
Summary: Roxas was always mean to Naminé since 4th grade. But on this particular day, December 13 he's always nice. It's not fair that he can make her fall in love with him for one day. Now in Senior year Naminé wants answers. One-Shot


Disclaim: I own nothing.

* * *

Its December 13.

Why is it that this day of the year, that one day of this year where he decides to be nice? Roxas Hikari has been my worse enemy since I was in 4th grade and I don't know what I did to him to make him hate me, I met him in 3rd grade but it was a blur to me, but I know I didn't get him that upset for a grudge.

I'm in senior year, my last year of high school. I Naminé Gainsborough will never half to see him again when I finish high school. That'll be the day where I will celebrate until I'm drunk and have a hangover. Until then I'll half to try and stand him.

It's art class, my favorite period with one flaw: Roxas Hikari is there, right behind me.

Sketchbook in lap I decided to draw my elementary play ground, I find it very nostalgic. The seat next to me was empty since Olette wasn't here, I hear a lot of shifting and whispers, but I wasn't paying attention, my drawing was important.

"Boo." I heard a husky voice saying that right in my ear that sent me almost flying out my chair.

"AAH" I was hugging my sketchbook with my eyes closed.

Opening my eyes slowly, I see playful blue eyes and golden spikes. Heat rushed to my cheeks of embarrassment. Come on Nami! One more day until winter break. YOU CAN MAKE IT! Easing my self back in my position I tried not to sound mad.

"Why are you next to me?" Deadpanned. No explanations needed.

"Didn't you hear Ms. Aqua say I can sit next to you?" Smirking at me, he was taunting me. I should pay more attention, look at where it got me now.

There was no point in arguing because I knew he will leave me alone since today is December 13. I ignored him and went back to my sketch.

I was poked.

Still sketching. I will ignore him.

I was poked again.

Must ignore.

"Your skin is soft." He tilted his head down to my level so he can see my eyes. I never knew I could become that red.

"Stop poking me!" I started pouting because that's all I can do. With my arms folded I averted his gaze which is still on me.

No answer. I went back to my sketching, praying to Yevon, god, Buddha, whoever that I could draw in peace.

His head on the desk with folded arms, looking at me draw. Stalker. I felt something tug at the end of my hair on my right shoulder. I see black and white rings.

I stopped drawing, thinking of the possibilities of what could happen if I open my mouth, I decided to not say anything and continue on.

Tugging again. I catch a quick glance to see that he looks like child playing with my hair. I couldn't help but find that image a bit cute, I wont admit that to him though.

"Your hair is soft" I don't know if he's trying to get on my nerves or compliment me. I'm not willing to ask though. If today's December 13th will he answer me if I ask him why he's always so nice to me on this day of this month?

He's standing behind me, towering me looking at my finished drawing of the playground. I see him put one hand on it. That's bold consider he never touched it before. I wanted answers why, I have to know before I leave here, might as well start now. Placing my hand on top of his gently, I looked up at him enough that he can see my eyes.

"Why is it that on every December 13 your nice to me?" I spoke nicely since he was being nice.

He looked at me with a soft expression "That's well - That's non of your concerns" His eyes changed just like that to panic, his hand retreated back quickly, walking away from me. I can still feel his warmth. Frowning I see him ask Ms. Aqua if he can draw outside. I'm not going to give up until I have answers, putting my sketchbook and color pencils away I asked Ms. Aqua if I can go join Roxas.

Putting on my white jacket and a white béret I walked out quickly outside to the school park, the art room is behind the school and behind the school is their park for sports and art.

It was snowing and they still make us go to school. Panting and looking at my own breath I scanned around for Roxas. Nothing. I can't find him. If I was him where would I go to avoid people?

Then it hit me. The abandoned soccer field. Soccer use to be the main sport until blitz ball came now they had a new stadium for it. He use to play, I saw one of his games once when I was staying after school. Running I hear my foot hit the snow making a crunch sound to the soccer field, I'm starting to see footprints but there fading away because of the snow. Walking towards the middle of the soccer field I scanned around to find nothing again.

"ROXAS" I screamed out with hands around my mouth trying to make sure he can hear. Still nothing, I was getting worried for him. I tensed up seeing arms encircled around my waist with my back against somebody's chest.

"Your warm." It's him, I didn't half to turn around to find out who it is, I know that voice from anywhere, it was soft even though that's rare for him. I could feel his head on top of mine, it made me at ease and calm for some reason. I leaned back on him closing my eyes enjoying the feeling. I was warm because he was there.

"Don't fall asleep on me." I heard him chuckle lightly.

"It's tempting." Were we actually flirting?

His head is now nuzzling in the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breath near my face, blushing madly at how close we were I looked down.

"You smell like vanilla and lavender." I looked to my shoulder to see his eyes closed. The fact that it's snowing and his lips is one inch away from mine if I stood on my toes I could kiss him, but despite it, I wont forgive him for making me miserable. No matter how cute he looks right now.

"Please, tell me why your nice to me on December 13." My tone was actually a bit desperate since I wanted to know. It's not right that I can just fall head over heals for him on one day of the year while I hate him on the rest.

"Because this is the day when we first met, the day you gave me my first Christmas present." It all came back to me so fast, that it made me dizzy, our first encounter.

_December 13_

_Naminé was at recess watching the kids play since she was tired. They were playing outside since it was snowing. She was looking around until she spotted somebody with golden spikes and sky-blue eyes frowning. His name was Roxas, a new student who arrived yesterday, he was far away from the other kids and was under a tree._

_Being curious Naminé walked up to him seeing that he was looking down and didn't notice she was even there._

_She tilted her head down to his level and looked up at his eyes._

"_Hello." Smiling because maybe she could make him happy and maybe he can become her friend._

_He jumped at the sight of her. "WOAH." He looked to see a petite girl with blonde hair and big ocean eyes, it was hard to see her since her skin and hair was pale, the eyes standed out though making her look like a small angel._

_Blushing at how close they were he replied back shyly "H-hi"_

_Her eyes lit up seeing that he answered. Putting one finger to her mouth meaning silence "My name is Naminé, it's nice to meet you" Smiling gently. She didn't want the other kids to hear because the popular girls told all the girls to stay away from him saying he doesn't belong here._

_Her voice was angelic to him, it made him stutter. "I-it's nice to meet you too, I'm Roxas" A small smile fell on his face, even if it's small, it's still a smile._

"_I thought it would be nice to at least meet you once." Smiling a bit sadly._

"_Why's that?" He was curious, she wasn't gonna leave him is she?_

"_Because you'll forget me when you become popular after break. Or maybe I'll forget you because you wont be near me." She had this feeling, it would happen like this, she was always right. Call it a gift._

_Frowning he didn't believe her words. " I wont I'll find a way to always be around you if it happens. And if you forget I'll remind you one day"_

_She didn't answer after that, although she was smiling a happier one. Naminé decided to ask since it was her reason for coming over here. "Why were you frowning earlier? When I wasn't here." Hands folded neatly in front of her, tilting her head to the side._

_Little does she know his parent's was having trouble affording for his family since he was born and couldn't bare giving him up, he stopped receiving gifts at the age of 3, far from what he can remember. He had problems during pregnancy and delivery so it made them cost a little more, he moved from Destiny Island to Twilight Town to be closer to relatives so they can keep a eye on him while there at work. His health has been improving after his last visits to the doctors and been told he wouldn't need anymore._

_When he looked at her, he knew he can trust her, to tell her everything and anything because she wanted to carry his burdens with him. "It's because Christmas is next week and my parents wont be home, I wont have any presents either because we don't have the money." He finished sadly._

_She frowned because he was sad, she didn't want him sad. So she decided to give him a present, she reached inside her coat pocket to take out black box. In her family every member was giving a original gift to give to somebody special, love or friendship it doesn't matter. It ties the bond they shared. She took both his hands and putted the box in it closing his hands around it._

"_I know Christmas is next week, but I wont be able to see you because of break" Today was Friday so break started tomorrow._

"_Every kid deserves a present and it might not be what you want, but I hope you like it because its special to me." Smiling sweetly she hoped he would._

_He looked at her with wide eyes asking "Is it really okay?"_

_Nodding she told him "I wont be mad I promise."_

_Taking the black lid of and putting It underneath the box he held up a silver chain necklace with 2 fancy keyblades on it in one hand. He never seen something so pretty and expensive that he was able to keep._

"_I'll help you put it on, turn around." She gently took it and clipped it around his neck when he turned around._

"_The keyblades are called the Oathkeeper and Oblivion." She started explaining the meaning._

"_The Oathkeeper keeps promises and light while the Oblivion keeps strength and darkness. They standed for the friends of the legendary keyblade wielder." She knew the stories about the keyblade wielders really well._

"_Thank you so much for the present, but why me?" He couldn't help but ask since she just gave a stranger something very valuable._

"_Your special, it's something about your eyes that draws me to you, I never felt like that to anyone before." She answered it honestly because that was how she felt at the moment when she saw him._

_Her words made him blush and feel warm all inside, heart soaring he would never forget about her. Never on his life._

_Smiling happily she took his hand and pulled him towards the playground. "Let's play."_

_He never felt happy as he we now, it was overwhelming. "Yeah."_

_Sadly as it was she was right, after break he became popular. As they grew up she started to forget about him and he started to pick on her in 4__th__ grade. He didn't forget her though. He dreamt of this day everyday to make sure it was there._

"I remember now…" I whispered my arms was around his now trying not to fall.

"Then why were you mean to me?" He could of just talked to me instead of making me miserable.

"Well I had to find a way to be around you, so I decided to do that after thinking for like a year in 3rd grade after that day, my friend hacked the school system to get most of my classes the same as yours." That explains a whole lot. I just thought the world was out to get me. That doesn't mean I will forgive him now.

"Why did you do that instead of talking to me?" That would have been better and maybe we could of build something off of there.

"It's hard after doing it for a couple of years. I'm sorry for all those years I've put you through." I never heard his voice so sincere and sad at the same time. It makes me feel guilty.

"I can't just forgive you like that." It was true, I couldn't as much as I want to.

"So let me make it up to you." That got me very nervous and excited at the same time wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean?" When I looked up I felt soft lips on top of mine. I never imagined to kiss him like this, closing my eyes, I felt his emotions running through me; regret, happiness, and love… The kiss was short and sweet, was it really alright for this?

"From now on, I'll be that kid again, the one you met on December 13th and the one you played with." He tightened his embrace on me with his head resting on top of mine again.

"I'll forgive you when I'm ready but until then please be patient." It's December, there's no need to rush.

"Alright, but can I ask you something?" I could feel him again, the Roxas I met when I was 8.

"Hmmm?" Maybe he was asking if we can leave, despite the snowing, I was warm and cozy even when I'm standing up.

"Want to go out with me tomorrow?" Hope filled in his eyes I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah I would love to." Now that were okay I guess I have to reconsider my thoughts about him. Roxas Hikari was my friend from long ago and who knows maybe more one day. When I leave high school I'll be crying and missing him. Through out the year I'll be falling head over heals for him each day. If me and him are still friends or more after all this I'll know that he is really special, because he's still wearing the necklace.

* * *

Please review.

If your reading this **M0ndlicht, **then thank you for your review it made me very happy and made me want to do more one-shots


End file.
